


Touch

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Angst and Feels, Background Relationships, Humiliation, Implied Relationships, Kylo Ren is a bad person, M/M, Poe doesn't deserve this, Psychological Torture, Torture, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PS: I am not a darkpilot shipper. This fic is supposed to be a focus on Ren abusing the mental link between himself and Poe brought about by their puppy love that for Poe turned into unrequited love. Poe knew this - Ren found this out and used it.</p></blockquote>





	Touch

Ben tugged on his left ear out of habit as he watched Poe talk excitedly with a group of other children under a shaded tree. Ben was around nine years old, shy, and self-conscious. It rarely helped that when he was shoved into the light during one of his mother’s conferences that he had a tendency to burst bulbs with anxiety. Poe, who was about three years Ben’s senior, was one - actually the only one - who never viewed him as Leia Organa’s son or the ‘offspring’ of Han Solo but as simply _Ben_.

“Whattya doing, Ben?” Poe’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

Ben looked up, blushing slightly as Poe beamed down at him then joined him where he sat in the grass.

“Nothing.” Ben replied, running a hand through his hair.

“Okay.” Poe said, flopping back happily in the grass, “Join me?”

“Okay.” Ben smiled and flopped back to lay next to him, a moment of pure bliss washing over him as warm as the sun on his face.

 

\--

“Sentimental...you were that at one point.” Dameron said through clenched teeth as his mind fought against Ren’s, “Look at that thought, that’s what you once were.” 

Ren made a low noise that was distorted by his modulator and came out as a half-growl, “Stay out of my own mind, Dameron.”

Dameron looked up in defiance, “You were once kind and you were once someone else.”

 

\--

The reflection in the mirror above the bed showed back to Poe his own reflection, of his twenty-something self with tawny skin in high contrast to the man’s next to him.

“I love you.” Poe said softly into the pale shoulder of his current lover as he rolled over.

“Mmhm.” the man said back, his dark hair half covering his face.

The man reminded Poe of Ben, with his alabaster skin and dark locks, but the resemblance ended there and Poe knew it. Several of his lovers had this same attribute as a way for Poe to remember and simultaneously forget the sweet dark-eyed boy who he once called friend.

 

\--

“ _How disgusting_.” Ren intoned flatly, his fingers twitching as Dameron looked into the visor’s slit.

“At one time you and I _were_ friends.” Dameron managed to say, his voice haggard from screaming.

“At one time.” Ren said as he tilted his head and lowered his arm.

“Given up, huh?” Dameron quipped, watching as Ren squatted down.

Ren did not reply. Instead he stayed squatting for another few minutes before slowly standing and stretching out his hand again - this time much more confidently than before.

Dameron felt his head slam into the back of the interrogation chair while the sharp feeling of Force-probing stabbed at his mind.

 

\--

They were children again, standing in front one of another in Ben’s room. Ben had been crying and Poe could hardly believe what he had just been told.

“You’re going away?” Poe asked, his face solemn.

Ben nodded and bit his lower lip to keep from crying again. He didn’t know really why he had to leave. He hadn’t caused that much trouble in the past year. His parents had assured him it was simply because he was ten now that he needed to go with Uncle Luke to learn how to control his powers but he wasn’t sure.

“I’m gonna miss you.” Poe said, taking Ben by the hand, “How long are you gonna be gone?”

Ben took a steadying breath, “From what I managed to find out, since they wouldn’t tell me, probably for a long time.”

“Oh.” the hopeful expression that had risen to Poe’s face promptly fell.

“Yeah.”

“Well, before you go, I wanna give you something.” Poe said, an easy smile returning to his face.

“What’s that?”

Poe swept Ben into a tight hug and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Ben’s eyes went wide but Poe’s lips were soft and he knew Poe would never hurt him and allowed himself to be drawn into the kiss. When they separated both boys were blushing heavily.

“It’s..it’s what two people do when they love each other.” Poe said, smiling shyly and he looked at Ben who blushed even more.

 

\--

Ren blinked in surprise and was grateful that his mask prevented Dameron from seeing it.

Dameron looked at the floor, for the first time not meeting Ren’s masked face.

Suddenly a roaring laughter erupted from Ren, made grotesque by the modulator, as he sidled up next to Dameron, “You still do, don’t you?”

Dameron grit his jaw, refusing to let Ren in any further to his thoughts, but he found his temple touched gently by Ren’s gloved hand.

“And now I know exactly how to break you open, _Poe_.” Ren said, emphasizing the name as softly as would a lover.

A heavy pressure built up behind Dameron’s eyes as he felt Ren’s relentless prodding seek out and find what he had tried hardest to hide: his accidental bond created with Ren. Ren found it and tugged on it, opening Dameron’s mind as easily as a present and digging out the information on the BB unit which held Skywalker’s map.

Satisfied, Ren snapped the connection. Dameron felt the world spin around, his vision blurring on unconsciousness as Ren stepped away to inform the First Order. Tears seeped out of Dameron’s eyes as he finally slipped into darkness and watched as the man he once knew as Ben walked away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I am not a darkpilot shipper. This fic is supposed to be a focus on Ren abusing the mental link between himself and Poe brought about by their puppy love that for Poe turned into unrequited love. Poe knew this - Ren found this out and used it.


End file.
